1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a super leakage current cut-off device for a ternary content addressable memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A Ternary Content Addressable Memory (TCAM) is grouped into several array segments, and each segment includes an array of TCAM cell pairs. Each TCAM cell pair is a bit that includes a storage cell and a don't-care cell, and a cell has an inverter pair of two cascading inverters. Each bit may be in a “0” state, an “1” state or an “X” state that is also called don't-care state.
The charging terminal and discharging terminal of the don't-care cell connect respectively an electrical power source and the ground, so a leakage current through the don't-care cell is accompanied. The smaller the microelectric circuit scale approaches, the more serious the power consumption of leakage current is, and moreover it damages the reliability of the microelectric circuit. Therefore, the invention proposes a solution of reducing the leakage current for the don't-care cell of a TCAM.